After the Heir (continuation of Eadlyn selection )
by Pnmendoza11
Summary: What happens after the heir what happens to America ?Who will wins Eadlyns heart?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 days since mom got a heart attack everybody has been with her all day the only time we went to our rooms was when we had to take a bath and change .When I saw mo she looked lifeless her skin was deadly white and her hair was just a dull red it lost its color .Many of the selected came and prayed for public has been with signs that say "long live queen America " and "get well soon " everybody was sad and confused of how she got a heart attack no one knows that Ahren left except for the people in the palace .The selection has been put on pause and Silvia keeps them busy with lessons .I had been doing work all day in mom's hospital room when someone comes in I thought it was dad but it wasn't I kept working when I heard someone say "Eady I am so sorry".It was _Ahren_."Go away you have nothing to do here ."

"Yes I do I have to talk to you "

"Shouldn't you be with your wife "

"I just need to talk to you "

"About what "

"I never meant for this to happen I never meant to hurt mom ."

"... I have to go"

I left him and mom alone the doctors told us that mom can feel and hear anything we say I hope mom didn't hear my conversation with Ahren.I ran up to my room and trapped myself there I did not want to see anybody .Someone knocked on my door I just stayed quiet so they will just go away."Eadlyn I know you are in there " it was Kile ! I opened the door and I ran and hugged Kile he hugged me back .I started crying and he just conforted me and whispered "I known it is hard for you but everything will be okay "

I was finally calm and and Kile and I sat down on my couch I got comfortable and I was tired I rested on Kile when I falled asleep .I was awakened by the rebel alarmed and so was Kile we ran to the safe room someone burst open the door their was not enough time so I opened the maids safe room and we entered Kile closed the door while I just stood there looking at Kile someone throwed a knife and I didn't notice until now I gasped ."Kile don't panic but there is a knife cut and it's bleeding let me take care of it " I got the first aid kit and I unbuttoned his shirt I cleaned the wound on his shoulder I wrapped it and clipped the band thingy .

"Thanks" he said

"You're welcome " I went to the door to see if I could hear anything but I couldn't .

I walked to Kile and I lay in his arms I was worried about mom and dad and Kaden ,Osten I was still mad at Ahren but I still cared about him .I looked up to see Kile thinking about something when he looked down at me we stared into each others eyes and we kissed (Kile was still shirtless) felt fragile in his hands we fell out of the bench and we laughed it was soon gone when we started kissing again his hands where on my waist and I put my hands in his hair when suddenly the door opened it was dad ,Ahren , Kaden , Osten , and a guard .I felt my face hot from emberracment .

When we got out there was a weird silence and I asked "What is the number of deaths ?"

Dad answered "ten"

"Not many deaths that's good"

When Kile left dad and Kaden stayed while Osten ran around the castle finally dad said "And what were you doing young lady"

"Nothing I was cleaning his wound and then we kissed but that was it"

"It better be "


	2. Chapter 2

Ahren grinning through dinner and I whispered to him "what are you smiling about "

"You and Kile I never thought you two I mean you guys have hated each other sense you were I don't know eleven "

"So it was just a kiss no big deal and it is not as if I haven't kissed anybody else"

"Wait WHAT ! "

"Ahren don't raise your voice "

"Okay who was it spill or I tell about something that happened to you when we were six"

"Fine but keep it a secret I have my secret weapons "

"Deal"

"Henri"

"Not that surprising "

I just kept eating in silence the boys were talking with each other when dad whispered to me "I think you should narrow it down to the Elite soon "

"I will daddy oh and for the Halloween ball what if I set up choriographies with the elite to entertain and stuff."

"That is a great idea sweetheart "

After dinner I went to my room and I made a list of who stays

I knew for sure I wanted them four to stay but I don't know about the rest.I started planning a costume for the ball that I could easily dance in I thought of a fairy or a goddess .I decided I was going to be a angel .I started drawing my costume it is going to be white **( to see the costume search up a angel costume it should be the first picture or the fourth)** .

I was in my dad office soon to be mine and suprisingly Ahren entered so he can talk to me

"What do you want ?"I asked

"I never meant for any of this to happen I never wanted to hurt mom"

"You can leave"

"Wa it there is one more thing ... I think you should tell the truth about the selection people are confused the selected feel used and it is not working much with Baden making it worse"

"You are not the first one to say that you can leave now "

When he left I went to my room and found the sketch that Kile had drawn I put it away in a drawer .


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I could not update sooner I got grounded and I got one of my favorite book trilogies the last book and I have been reading it nonstop by the it is the school for good and evil :the last ever after.**

After thinking long and hard about what Ahren told me I decided not to do it jet .Dad came in as Ahren was leaving he looked worried and he looked more tired than usual .

"Hi daddy"

"Hello honey I just wanted to talk to you about the selection I know with your mom in her coma and Ahren coming back I know it is a hard time but you have to continue with the selection we have to start working again and you and Ahren will temporarily do your mom's job."

"Alright and daddy I need to tell you something that will probably help ... I know about the uprising . "

He didn't speak he just stood there stunned I knew .I explained to him that Ahren told that I went to visit mom.

When I got to mom's hospital room I saw that Kaden was with mom he didn't notice me coming he was hugging mom until I spoke up .

"Kaden "

"Eadlyn " he got off mom and huged me

"It's gonna be okay she's going to be fine I promise "I hope

He started crying and we stayed like that at that moment we both looked like little kids .

LATER

I was crying in my room thinking that my mom can't leave I need her mostly right now when somebody knocked on my door I went to answer it hoping my makeup wasn't messed I opened the door I saw it was Kile without thinking I hugged him crying on his hugged me tighter and whispered "everything is going to be okay."I just kept crying until I ran out of tears .Kile kissed my hair .I let go of him .

"Are you okay ?"he asked

"Yeah I am now"

He kissed me and said "good "he kissed me again and I kissed him back we closed the door and we kept kissing until I finally let go.

"I have god news for you "

"What is it "

"Your mom ..."when he finished with the my mom part I started running to my mom's roo in the hospital followed me trying to catch up .When I opened the door I saw everybody there including Osten when I looked at the bed mom was there with her eyes opened she smiled when she saw me and I ran to her and hugged looked so happy that her whole family was here with her .


	4. Chapter 4

When I found out that my mom was okay I did not feel guilty of going on dates I decided to go on one with Kile .I sated writing a note .

 _Dear, Kile Woodwork_

 _I invite you to hang out with me tomorrow . It is not a date just hanging out like when we were kids and I started twrowing rocks at your head .Meet me tomorrow at the stables at 2 pm._

 _From the desk of ,_

 _Her Royal Pain In The Ass_

I gave it to Kile's butler when dad walked in . He told me about mom was going to rest and that if I could plan a ball celebrating mom well being and that I had a week to plan it wich gave me a good amount of time to plan it they will be anouncing mom well being that same day.

Kiles POV

I was in the men's room talking with Fox ,Henri and Erick when a butler came in with a note to me .I read it and laughed while shaking my head .

"What does it say " asked Fox I passed the note to him and he shook his and said "I can not believe she threw rocks at your head and called herself that ."

"Well she does kind of hate me "

"Then explain the kiss"

"I won't "

"Fine" After that we were all doing our own thing.

Eadlyn POV

The next day after lunch I got ready I put on my riding pants and a black blouse with a jacket that matches the pants I put very light makeup and braided my hair .I headed out the door and went to the stables suprisingly Kile was 5 minutes early .

"Hey Kile "

" So we are riding horses "

"Yep"

I got my horse and Kile got his we were heading to the woods .

"I know it must be a crazy time for you with your mom and all how are you doing?" He said

"I'm fine a little hard but I am managing just well"

"Hey you haven't talked to my mom jet "he said teasingly

"I'm gonna get to it just not now "

When we got to the woods there was a picnic set up for us I got off my horse and went to the picnic .

"So this is a date ?" he asked

"Maybe"

When we were eating I saw he had the last strawberry tart I snatched it from him and ran away .He followed me trying to catch up .He finally caught up to me he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and I started giggling like a little girl I took a bite out of the tart and I offered him a bite .He took a bite and I finished it .Now we were cloud watching when I faced him.

"Wanna race?" I asked

"It's on " We started running until we got to a tree where I stopped and declared myself the winner. I leaned back I the tree to rest for a while when Kile got in front of me .I asked him "Want to kiss me " he pretended to think it over and said "I wouldn't mind it " he started kissing against the tree I forgot about everything and I felt a warm feeling all over me and I felt fire works explode .

We went inside and we were running in the halls we got to my room and I closed the door Neena wasn't there .I locked the door and Kile and I were kissing we toppled on the bed .he was on top of me I was playing with a button on his shirt and we was twirling a piece of my hair .We kept kissing all I could think about was Kile and me .We stopped when we relized that it was about time to go to dinner .We fixed ourselves .When we got to the dinning hall everybody was quiet.I was thinking who to invite the Italians the Asian royal family the French .

After dinner I went to my room and I pictured a dress in me head I decided it was going to be a masquerade ball .my dress is based on a white swan .The dress will be longer in the back and knee length in the front ,the skirt feathers is me de of tulle it would be perfect .


End file.
